Prince Edward County Fire Department
History The Prince Edward County Fire Department was created through the formation of Prince Edward County in 1998. The new fire service amalgamated those of the following municipalities: * the Town of Picton; * the Villages of Bloomfield and Wellington; and * the Townships of Ameliasburgh, Athol, Hallowell, Hillier, North Marysburgh, Sophiasburgh and South Marysburgh. Apparatus roster Ameliasburgh Fire Station - 13 Coleman St., Ameliasburgh Built 1983 :Pump 54 - 1989 Ford F800 / Almonte (625/1000) Army) Carrying Place Fire Station - 3819 County Road 3, Carrying Place Built 1972 :Tanker 51 - 1972 GMC C5500 (-/1500) Consecon Fire Station - 81 Main St., Consecon Built 1981 :Pump 62 - 2000 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry (840/1400) :Parade - 1935 Bickle-Seagrave pump (600/80) (ex-Kingston, Ontario) Demorestville Fire Station - 2771 County Road 5, Demorestville Built 1971/1975 :Tanker 42 - 1997 International 4900 / 1980 Almonte (-/1500) :Rescue 43 - 1986 Dodge Ram 350 rescue van Hillier Fire Station - 65 Station Rd., Hillier Built 1952/1962 :Pump 61 - 1997 GMC Top Kick / Almonte (840/1200/20F) :Tanker 64 - 1981 GMC C7000 / Sunderland (-/2100) :Unit 66 - 1985 Ford F150 / FD-built water source (500/-) :Rescue 65 - 1987 Ford E350 / Unicell light rescue (ex-Kingston, Ontario) Milford Fire Station - 3080 County Road 10, Milford Built 1991/1995 :Pump 31 - 2000 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry (840/1400) :Tanker 32 - 1982 GMC C7000 / Forman (-/2200) :Rescue 33 - 1986 Chevrolet Van 30 / Unicell light rescue Picton Fire District (1) - 2 Ross St., Picton Built 1856 :Pump 14 - 2001 GMC C8500 / Fort Garry (1050/1000) :Pump 15 - 1985 Ford C800 / Thibault (840/500) :Rescue 12 - 2004 Ford E350 / Unicell light rescue :Parade - 1936 Dodge / Bickle pump Hallowell Fire District (2) Bloomfield Fire Station - 251 Main St., Bloomfield Built 1947/1988 :Pump 23 - 1978 Chevrolet C65 / MTI front-mount pump (625/1500) :1988 Ford C8000 / Superior pump (1050/500/50' telesqurt) (ex-Gananoque, Ontario) :Tanker 25 - 1987 GMC 7000 (port./1700) :Rescue 29 - 1993 Ford E350 / Unicell light rescue :Parade - 1958 Ford C500 / Marmon Herrington/ King brush tender (ex-Canadian Hill Station - 343 County Road #22, Loch Sloy Industrial Park, Prince Edward Heights Built 1943/1977 :Pump 22 - 1993 Ford F700 / Almonte (625/1100) :Tanker 28 - 1982 GMC C7000 / Krohnert (-/1700) :Brush 21 - 1976 Chevrolet K30 / FD-built brush unit (500/300) :Rescue 24 - 1987 Ford E350 / Childs light rescue Rossmore Fire Station - 219 County Road 3, Rossmore Built 1969 :Pump 57 - 1995 Ford F800 / Superior (1050/1000) :Tanker 59 - 1990 GMC Top Kick / Almonte (-/1500) :Rescue 58 - 1990 GMC Vandura 3500 / Excel light rescue Waupoos Fire Station - 4415 County Road 8, Waupoos East :1977 GMC 6500 / Richardson tanker (port./1800) Wellington Fire Station - 44 Belleville St., Wellington Built 1947/1988 :Pump 71 - 2001 GMC C8500 / Fort Garry (1050/1000) :Tanker 72 - 1996 GMCTop Kick / Almonte (port//1500) :Rescue 73 - 2005 Ford E350 / Unicell light rescue :Parade - 1951 GMC / Bickle pump (500/500) Assignment unknown :2003 Freightliner FL80 / ALF/Hub pump (1050/1000) :2000 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry pump (840/1400) Retired apparatus :1998 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pump (1050/1000) (Destroyed in grass fire) :1981 Ford F800 / King pump (625/500) (Sold to North Frontenac, Ontario) :1979 GMC 7000 / King pump (625/500) :1979 Ford L8000 / Mueller-Richardson tanker (-/1700) :1979 GMC Grumman step van rescue :1978 Ford cube van rescue :1974 Ford C8000 / Saskatoon (1976) pump (1050/500) :1972 GMC 6500 tanker (-/1500) :1972 GMC 6500 / King pump (625/500) :1970 Dodge 600 / Thibault pump (625/500) External links County of Prince Edward Fire Department Category:Prince Edward County, Ontario